Aquella Noche en Enfermería
by Elizabeth Salazar
Summary: Hermione cae en Enfermería con fiebre, y claro su profesor de Pociones va a verla... Las paredes son ciegas Sordas y Mudas en esa Noche... Pff! pesimo Summary ¬¬ [SSHG]xD
1. Chapter 1

**Aquella Noche en Enfermería **

**Mi realidad  
Capitulo 1**

_-_Son las tres de la madrugada, Maldito pensamiento ya llevo la mitad del semestre en que no me dejan dormir¿desde cuando ha pasado todo esto¿por que no me di cuenta antes¿Qué ice?_ – _Dije en voz baja_.- Aun lo recuerdo, fue un 1 de Mayo, yo como siempre en la biblioteca, en mis deberes, siempre la correcta, la niña Modelo, Nada era una dificultad para mí, en mi mente jamás existió la palabra imposible, la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron, La valiente del grupo, como decía Parvati, tengo que decirlo soy una Gryffindor… Hasta la fecha nunca me comprometí con nadie, no porque me sintiera fea, sino por que ninguno de ellos precisamente era el más maduro, eso no quiere decir que nunca tuve admiradores, mis amigas me decían que había cambiado en estos siete años, No solos mis amigas, sino también mis amigos. Crecí, soy un poco mas baja que Harry, mis caderas ancharon, mi cabello castaño claro y más manejable, mis pechos crecieron, mis rasgos dejaron de ser los de una niña inocente, ahora eran de una Adolescente. Pero ese Día, ese día, después de esa mañana todo cambio-_

**-Flash.Back-**

Había sol, una calurosa mañana de primavera irradió el colegio, yo amanecí de un humor Horrible, no fue el mejor de mis días, me levante a regaña dientes de la cama, me duché, me vestí, revisé mi Horario, Pociones. Desde que se aclaró la Muerte del director, Severus Snape volvió a dar sus clases, las clases de Pociones volvieron a ser las más temibles de todos, excepto la mía. Bajé las escaleras desayuné con mis amigos y de ahí a clases, recuerdo que Ron estaba más que insoportable, Harry por su lado estaba tranquilo, llegamos a la sala del profesor, entramos a aquel salón.

-Buenos días, Abran el Libro en la página 258, ahí encontraran las instrucciones para la poción de Pepperup¡Ahora todos tomen sus calderos!- Dijo cuando todos partimos por lo pedido, ese día me toco hacer la poción con Harry, comenzamos bien había picados los pétalos de Begonia y los eché al caldero juntos con la rama de pinos, Harry rompió el carbón y lo echó, después de 45 minutos la poción torna un color morado, siendo que debería ser azul.

-Harry, dame los pelos-dije sin mirarlo y levantando mi mano hacia el para que me los diera.

-Ehe… ya los eché- dijo caminando hacía atrás, sentí que me hervía la sangre, no podía creerlo, había fallado mi primera vez en pociones y Snape estaba revisando los calderos.

-¡Mierda!-susurré.- Harry te dije que echaras los pelos 2 horas después

-¿Qué?, no lo dijiste

-Si lo ice…

-No Hermione…-

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Snape- Valla señorita Granger, su poción es aun peor que la del señor Longbottom¡10 Puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y Señorita en mi despacho a las 7 de la tarde.

-¿Qué?, pero…

-He dicho a las siete señorita Granger¿Quedo claro?- preguntó con su típica voz de_ Amargado._ La tarde paso un poco más tranquila sin tomar en cuenta el show que hicieron Malfoy y Harry en el pasillo, se habían peleado, justo los sorprendió Filch, los llevaron donde Minerva para sus castigos. Eran 15 minutos para las 7, dejó el libro que a gusto leía, me amarré el pelo en una coleta y unos mechones caían rebeldes en mi cara, traté de arreglármelos pero fue inútil, aun así baje hacía las Mazmorras. Toqué la puerta del despacho de Snape.

-Adelante- le escuché decir, ice caso abrí la puerta y me adentre, caminé hacia el escritorio del maestro.

-Veo que llegó temprano.

-Como siempre Profesor-dije con el mismo tono que el

-Señorita cuide su tono de voz, que no habla con sus amigos-dijo

-Lo siento, Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-dije, Snape me miraba con cara de interrogación, se quedo un momento en silencio y luego sus Ojos se clavaron en los míos, No se realmente por que pero me estremecí con esa mirada, ahora que lo pensaba, _Snape tenía bellos Ojos, negros intensos, una buena figura_¿Pero en que estaba pensando¿Desde cuando tenía esos pensamientos de él?, malditas Hormonas_… Pero que boca más sexy¿a cuantas mujeres han debido besar esa boca?_¡Hermione, Basta!. Mis peleas mentales no me dejaban concentrarme, hasta que escuché una voz decir.

-Esta usted Bien Granger, esta roja¿No tendrá fiebre?-dijo levantándose y ¿Qué rayos¿Se acerca a mi?... ¡Oh, Dios!, creo que me desmayaré, posa su mano en mi frente, esta muy cerca, siento que mis piernas no tienen fuerzas y siento caer, esperé el golpe en el suelo, pero nunca llego lo único que sentí fueron unas manos en mis cintura, unas fuertes manos, _Snape me abrazaba_, Algo me decía pero no pude oír ,¡Oh Merlín!, su cara tan cerca y de repente Negro, Me había desmayado.

**-Fin.Flash.Back-**

_Estoy acostada en mi cama y son las 3:40 de la madrugada, aun sintiendo esas manos en mi cintura, tengo la vista clavada en el techo… Después de que me desmaye, desperté en enfermería, estaba dormida pero sentía a alguien hablar, sin duda aquella voz fría, Snape, pero conversaba con alguien más, Madame Pomfrey. _

_Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño, con la persona menos esperada._

**-Flash.Back-**

**-Sueño-**

Llegó a uno oscura habitación donde el brillo de la luna es más que suficiente para ver la figura de la persona que se encuentra sentado en un sofá Beige, camino hacía ella, me siento al su lado, apoyo mi cabeza en su Hombro y le acaricio el cabello, suave, fino y largo. Levanto mi cabeza y miro sus Ojos, negros como la noche, valla que ojos, hacían que cualquiera se derritiese.

Paso mi mano en su cara, y ago que me mire, acaricio lentamente su mejilla bajo, delineando el borde de su cara, paso mis dedos por sus labios que se abren un poco, el contacto con su piel fue algo Hermoso, nunca me imaginé que sería así, tan suave, tan varonil… Me acerco lentamente, siento su respiración, sé que no aguanta, pero decidí hacerlo esperar un poco, rose mis Labios con los de él.

-Bienvenido a la fiesta-susurre, el me besó y yo correspondí el beso, pase mis manos por atrás de su cabeza para profundizarlo y el paso sus brazos por mi cintura también por la misma razón, me deslizo hacia atrás y él encima de mi, el beso que al principio fue dulce y tímido, poco a poco se volvió salvaje, con lujuria, sin dejar el toque de ternura. Baja su boca por mi cuello dejando besos, se quedo besando la parte de la clavícula, mientras yo mordía mi labio para controlarme, luego volvió a mi boca nos besamos nuevamente con pasión. Mientras nos seguíamos besando, bajo mis manos hacia su túnica y la desabrocho, hasta el último botón, le quito la molesta túnica y es el turno de el, desabrocha uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, le ayudo a quitármela, de pronto su boca baja hasta llegar a mi ombligo, mientras una mano traviesa atrapaba mi pecho que masajeaba con cuidado. Hasta que…

**-Fin.Del.Sueño- **

-¡Hermione!, despierta, ya ha amanecido- dijo una voz-

-_Como quien me aya despertado no dudare de lanzarle un Cruciatus_-pensé. Lleve mis manos hacia mis ojos para frotarlos, trate de levantarme pero no pude, sentí un gran peso.

-No te levantes, estas muy débil, anoche te desmayaste y tenias la fiebre muy alta-dijo Madame Pomfrey

_-¿Desmayarme, Fiebre?- _dije para mi y de repente como si me golpearan en la cabeza recordé, la detención con el profesor, de seguro el me había llevado a la enfermería-

-Tienes suerte de que el Profesor Snape te aya traído- dijo dulcemente- Te quedarás unos cuantos días aquí-dijo y yo seguí sin responder. En la tarde mis amigos me vinieron a visitar, Harry y Ron me trajeron mis Libros favoritos, Ginny me trajo un ramo de flores amarillas y las dejó en un florero al lado de la pequeña mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama.

-Mira lo que te mandó Hagrid-dijo Harry mostrándome una flor azul, Era una Orquídea, raro, en Hogwarts no crecen- Gracias…-dije y Harry la dejo junto con las flores de Ginny. Se quedaron una hora conmigo hasta que Pomfrey les dijo que se fuera, La tarde paso lenta y aburrida, suerte que me habían traído libros para leer. Pero, en la noche tuve una extraña visita, una silueta negra, alta que caminaba muy aprisa. Sentí sus paso y me desperté sobresaltada miré a la persona que estaba frente a mi, trate de levantarme, hasta que a duras penas lo ice, salí de la cama y me quede parada unos metros de ella, La persona se acerco a mi.

-No deberías haberte levantado-dijo, Su voz era inconfundible, Snape.

-Profesor…-fue lo único que pude decir, por que mis piernas me traicionaron nuevamente, pero Otra vez esos brazos hicieron que no cayera el suelo.

Me tomó en brazos y me recostó en mi cama. Otra vez, tan cerca y sin pensar mis actos, tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo besé.

**-Fin.Flash.Back-

* * *

**

**Continuará…**

Bien Gente, mi primer SSHG… no me maten, se que es Horrible, Bueno, espero les aya gustado, cualquier, duda, pregunta, demanda, en un review.

Que tengan una bonita, Tarde, Mañana o Noche. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquella Noche en Enfermería**

**Celos y Algo más**

**Capitulo 2**

_Creo que la he subestimado mucho, tan excelente bruja es, que no me di ni cuenta cuando caí Hechizado. ¿Es una venganza para conmigo? Si lo es, está dando resultado, esto es más Fuerte que cualquier Hechizo imperdonable. Debo admitir que desde quinto cuarto año esa chica me a atraído de una forma increíble, pero cuando una persona como ella se fijaría en alguien como yo…_/ **_¿Enamorado Severus?_**/, _No lo sé… espero no sea así._ / **_¿A que le temes¿al rechazo?_** /, _No, no le tengo Miedo, nunca he sentido miedo._ / **_¿Eso crees?, Yo creo que La quieres_**/, _¡¿Qué sabes tú de mis gustos o deseos?!_/**_Mas de lo que te Puedes imaginar, Soy tu conciencia¿Acaso eso no te aclara algo?_**/ _Esto es una locura¿Yo?, Enamorado de ¿una Alumna?… Enamorado de Granger._ / **_La locura es la esencia de todo, Pregúntaselo a Potter_**¡_No metas a Potter en esto que no tiene ningún papel aquí! _/ **_¿Celoso? _**/ _Un poco… ¡Pero que rayos, claro que no!_/**_Lo que digas…_**/- De nuevo unas de mis peleas mentales, peleas en las que ella es la causante¡maldita detención, Maldita noche en Enfermería!…-_ fue difícil darme cuenta en aquella situación, a decir verdad varios años. Esa noche no me pude controlar, pareciera que volvía a ser un chiquillo, pero no lo era y esto se salía cada vez más de control._

**-Flash.Back-**

Primero en mi clase, Solo a ella se le pudo haber ocurrido otra cosa mejor que hacer pareja con el despistado de Potter, y como nunca su poción fue aun peor que la de Longbottom, me acerco y le reclamo por la mala distribución en aquella poción, La cité en mi Oficina a las 7 y desde ese momento empezó todo.

- He dicho a las siete señorita Granger¿Quedo claro?- Fue lo ultimo que dije, y me fui a mi escritorio, corregí esa tarde varios pergaminos y trabajos hasta que encontré la suya, leí, leí y releí el pergamino, buscando en ella alguna falla, pero no… era perfecto¿Cómo podía ser tan inteligente?, claro tenía que ser mi Hermione… ¿Qué dije¿La llamé Hermione?, fue raro que me aya fijado en el error de llamarla por su nombre y no de la posesiva frase.

Mi tarde fue como las normales, terminé de corregir, fui a comer, vi ese ir y venir de los alumnos, Hasta que la encontré su cabello castaño se mecían con la poca brisa de aire que había en el castillo (N/a: A fin de cuentas el colegio es un castillo xD), Como siempre acompañada de esos dos mequetrefes, en ese momento comprendí lo que muchas veces había discutido con mi conciencia, _Celos_… Miré con ira a esos dos insignificantes Gryffindor y Weasley se dio cuenta. Prometí matar a ese enano si le tocaba un pelo.

Después el inconveniente entre Draco y Potter. Una de sus famosas discusiones que por primera vez pasaron a hechizos y no solo palabras ofensivas, que pena que no estaba en ese momento me hubiera gustado ver a esos dos. Luego la cena, Tranquila dentro de lo normal, después llegué a mi despacho miré el reloj y eran las 6:50, en diez minutos estará aquí, pero como siempre llegó temprano u suave toque a la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante- dije, al momento abrió la puerta, me miró y comenzó avanzar hacía a mí.-Veo que llegó temprano.-dije, sin encontrar algo mejor

-Como siempre Profesor-dijo con el mismo tono que yo

-Señorita cuide su tono de voz, que no habla con sus amigos-dije, mientras volvía a ser el profesor serio.

-Lo siento, Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-dijo, La quede mirando con cara de no entender y lo captó, me quede perdido en sus Ojos miel, nunca los había mirado tan de cerca, examiné cada detalle de su cara, su pelo y otra vez a sus ojos. Ella tembló

-Señorita¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunté, esperé a la respuesta pero no llegó me seguía mirando, pareciera que busca dentro de mi. Hice lo mismo que ella, la miré de pies a cabeza, estaba sin su túnica, solo una camisa y el suéter. Me dedicó a observar y buscar alguna falla en ella, primero su rostro ya examinado antes, luego bajo hasta su cuello, el cuello de su camisa desabrocha y la corbata dios sabe donde¿Qué abra hecho?, no quise pensar mal ese momento, Luego bajo a su cintura una muy fina, ahora su cadera, sus piernas, ese par de piernas que estaban ocultos bajo esa falda gris. Noté algo cuando subí la mirada¿Estaba Roja?, y se movía como si fuera a desmayarse y no aguanté en preguntar.

-Esta usted Bien Granger, esta roja¿No tendrá fiebre?-dije retomando mi tono de voz, me levanté y me acerqué a ella. Coloco mi mano en su frente, sí estaba ardiendo, me acerco un poco más para comprobarlo mirando a los ojos, y si parecían cansados, de repente siento que cae y con un ágil movimiento la tomo de la cintura, la abrasé ya que no podía sostenerse sola.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté, al parecer no me oyó, me acerqué más para sentir su respiración, como lo supuse, era agitada, hasta que se desmayó, la tome entre mis brazos¿Qué acaso esta chica no comía?, pesaba menos que una pluma… Como pude abrí la puerta y me fui a enfermería, pase por varios pasillos, hasta hallarla, busqué a Madame Pomfrey. La dejé en una cama le quité los zapatos y el suéter. ¡Oh Merlin!, menos mal que aun no llegaba Pomfrey o sino no hubiera podido explicar la situación, la acosté debajo las frazadas.

-¡Madame Pomfrey¡Madame Pomfrey!- grité hasta que salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió a mí para ver que quería.

-Severus¿Qué haces a esta Hora de la…¡Oh¿Qué a ocurrido?!... ¡Tiene mucha fiebre!- dijo me miró

-Estaba en detención y de repente se empezó a sentir mal-dije, sin más corrió a buscar un remedió para bajarle un poco la fiebre, a los diez minutos estaba de vuelta. Se la dio y procedí a partir.

**-Fin.Flash.Back-**

_Recuerdo que esa noche no dormí, en mi cabeza no había más imagen que la de ella en mis brazos, hacía mucho que no tenía esos fastidiosos insomnios, Imaginen como quede a la noche siguiente cuando fui hacer mi visita nocturna._

**-Flash.Back-**

Hermione no pudo Levantarse esa mañana, Madame Pomfrey fue la encargada de explicarle todo. Mientras o daba mis clases ella postrada en cama, fue un día agotador, contando además que no pegué e ojo en toda la noche, pero nada que un jugo energizante no lo solucione.

Genial, Hora de comer, como junto con todos los profesores sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, terminó lo mas rápido posible y voy a enfermería¿Pero que?, Potter, El Pelirrojo y la Pelirroja Weasley. Le habían ido a ver, Potter y Weasley le entregaron unos Libros mientras que la Otra chiquilla un ramo de flores. ¡No puedo Creerlo¡Potter, le a entregado una flor!, Juró hacerlo puré en mi próxima clases con ellos. Furioso decido alejarme del Lugar y decir de que en la noche sería la mejor Opción.

Cayó la noche, decidido tomo mi túnica y parto con paso firme hacía la enfermería, tras paso la puerta y camino rápido y sin hacer mucho ruido, pero ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, trató de levantarse de la cama, pero como estaba muy débil a duras penas lo logró, se levantó llegó un poco mas aya de la cama, la Miro.

--No deberías haberte levantado-dije, mi voz sin querer tuvo un tono de preocupación.

-Profesor…-Fue lo único que pudo articular, ya que de nuevo su cuerpo amenazaba con caerse, corrí y la alcancé a agarrar, la tomo en brazos ella se sostiene de mi cuello, la llevo hacia la cama y la recuesto. Me acercó a su rostro para asegurarme que todo esté bien, Hasta que siento sus suaves manos en mi cara, levanta su cabeza un poco y siento sus labios en los míos, no lo podía creer, me estaba Besando… tardé unos minutos en reaccionar, hasta que correspondí el beso, ella se movió un poco y me izo espacio en su cama me recosté al lado suyo sin terminar de besarla, aquel beso que era tímido se volvió mas apasionado. Sus manos detrás de mi cabeza profundizaban aquel beso, mientras mi lengua pedía permiso para entrar en la boca de ella, la cual se concedió sin quejas.

Bajó sus manos hasta mi túnica, Logró sacármela, luego desabrochó uno por uno mi chaleco, que también fue a parar al suelo, quedé con mi camisa blanca, estaba por desabrocharla cuando yo empiezo a desabrocharle la parte de arriba de su pijama, hasta que dejó de ser Obstáculo para mí, su piel tan suave y frágil, nuestro beso se terminó cuando nos izo falta Oxigeno.

-Hermione, no cre…-No alcancé a terminar la Oración cuando dos dedos se posaron en mi boca y seguido de ellos sus labios, Nos besamos otra vez, pero intentó probar algo más, y beso su cuello, aquel cuello que lo noche anterior me tenía loco, bajo poco a poco, mientras se escapa un gemido por parte de ella. Hermione no se quedo con las manos cruzadas, desabrocho mi camisa y me la quitó, he izo lo mismo bajo por mi cuello, yo cerré los ojos para calmarme. Esos besos y mordiscos si que eran buenos¿Dónde habrá aprendido a hacerlo?, De repente no separamos bruscos, alguien se acercaba, me separé con un Hechizo me vestí y aproveché hacer lo mismo con ella. La miro por _última vez_.

-Buenas Noches- dijimos al unísono y me marché. Esa noche no dormí, Otra vez, había estado comenzando a pensar que ella era la culpable de mi estado.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

Bueno Aquí está mi Segundo capitulo, espero aya sido de su agrado, y gracias a todos por los Reviews, espero se hayan aclarado algunas dudas xD.

**Agradecimientos a:** §u§ §nape, Lna, Mira Black-Lupin, Willow Black (Cariño, Gracias por tu consejo, espero aya mejorado un poco ahora U.U), Varg22 y Nadine.

El próximo capitulo va a ser el último, así que va a estar bueno xD, Bien espero les aya gustado, Adiós y gracias por los reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquella Noche en Enfermería**

**El principio de Todo  
****Capitulo 3**

Después de lo ocurrido anoche Hermione y Severus pasaron una semana en que ninguno se hablaban, solo las miradas eran la conexión que ellos tenían, miradas en las clases, desayunos, almuerzo y cena; miradas que ellos ocultaban cada vez que se enviaban y que eren encontradas por ellos dos. La noche en que ellos estaban en la enfermería demostrando afecto el uno del otro, sin importarle el mundo, un sentimiento que nació _Merlín Sabe donde _y que el culpable o la culpable fue nada más ni nada menos que, La amiga de Hermione, Ginny Weasley:

-Hermione… ¡Hermione!- La sacó Ginny de su profundo Trance, estaban sentadas comiendo, alejados de Harry y Ron

-¡Ah!... ¿Me decías? – Dijo Hermione

-Herm, Quiero decirte algo, algo que vi…-

-Adelante, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-Emm… Bueno, la semana pasada, en la enfermería…-Ginny callo, Hermione empezó a preocuparse¿Acaso Ginny vio lo que hacía con Severus?- Te vi con Snape – Paró otra vez, Hermione cerró los ojos y tragó saliva- Besándose…- Terminó la pelirroja, Hermione bajó la mirada un momento, estaba avergonzada, no por lo que había hecho, sino por que Ginny los había visto. La Pelirroja esperó la respuesta de su mejora amiga.

-Bueno Ginny…yo, este… Esto es muy complicado- Hermione no sabía como explicarle a Ginny lo sucedido hace una semana.

-¿Desde cuando sientes algo por el Profesor de Pociones?- Preguntó al fin la Pelirroja

-No lo sé, supongo que desde hace poco- contestó Hermione

-¿Estas enamorada?- Preguntó curiosa Ginny

-No, solo siento algo por él, es que es tan Irreal… ¡Ginny esto es algo que jamás me ha pasado!... ni con Víctor habíamos llegado a eso- Confesó Hermione

-¿Y como se lo tomo él?

-No lo sé, no he hablado con él- Dijo, luego pensó un momento ¿Y si él estaba buscando la forma de Humillarla?, No lo soportaría, el Hecho de imaginar a un Snape furioso por el osado comportamiento de la Alumna más brillante de Hogwarts y humillarla a más no poder cuando ella se equivoque en el más mínimo detalle. Ahora que lo pensaba el también tiene algo de culpa él, ya que al igual que ella, él correspondió y es cómplice de aquella mini _Aventura_, pero él quiso detenerse y ella no lo dejó, pero si no hubiera querido hubiera insistido. Más tarde la conversación que tenía con Ginny terminó y ella prometió guardar el secreto de Hermione ya que era su mejor amiga y la apoyaría en todo.

La tarde fue torturadora para ambos y Snape no pudo dormir en las últimas dos noches a causa de lo ocurrido la semana pasada¿Cómo él, él, el más frío, irónico, desagradable y sarcástico profesor de Pociones, El odiado profesor de Pociones, Por que no insistió para detenerla esa Noche?, realmente no lo sabía, y Ahora Granger podría controlarlo a su antojo, sacudió esa idea de su cabeza, la chica era inteligente y además era una Gryffindor, nunca actuaría de esa forma tan sucia. Ahora él volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, no más caídas ni delirios, solo tendría que ignorarla por el resto del año. Ya sea en sus clases, no tomarle la más mínima atención, así se olvidarían de lo ocurrido. Pero el no sabía que se volverían a encontrar.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione bajó a desayunar como de costumbre con Harry y Ron, Hermione llevaba una cara de no haber dormido en meses, cosa que preocupó a Harry y no dudaría en preguntarle cuando estuvieran en el Gran comedor, desayunando y Así lo izo el curioso amigo de Granger, esperó a que se acomodara en la silla de madera para plantearle su preocupación, una vez lista clavó sus Ojos verdes en Hermione.

-¡Hey Hermione¿Te encuentras bien?, te vez como si no hubieras dormido y estuvieras preocupada- preguntó el Ojiverde.

-Es por que no dormí en todo la noche y sí estoy preocupada-dijo

-Y veo que con un humor de los Mil dragones- dijo Ron mirándola de reojo

-¡Cállate Ron!- exclamó esta furiosa

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- preguntó Harry

-Por que no encuentro mi libro, el libro que ustedes me llevaron a la enfermería… Busque por todos lados y no lo encontré-dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa y con sus manos sostenía su cara para que no se cayera.

-¿Y lo buscaste en enfermería?, a lo mejor lo dejaste encima de la cama o de la mesita que esta al lado.- comentó Harry

-Sabes, tienes razón no había pensado en eso-dijo, claro como no podía pensar en eso si en lo único que tenía ocupada la mente era un irónico Hombre de Negro llamado _Severus Snape_. Desayunaron de lo más tranquilos, Hermione decidió que al terminar todas las clases iría por su libro, así que no se preocupó demasiado.

La primera clase que tenían los Gryffindor era Pociones y Severus sentado en su silla con los codos puesto en su escritorio y l puntas de sus dedos índices y medio masajeaba sus sienes. Estaba agotado, trabajando toda la noche en una poción la cual no pudo terminarla por que su ingrediente mas esencial no lo encontraba, el recordó poner el pequeño frasco en su túnica, revisó una y otra vez y no encontró resultado, y para asegurarse bajó su mano izquierda hasta llegar a su bolsillo, con la nueva esperanza de encontrarlo y nada, desapareció como por arte magia (N/a: Curioso no?, considerando que son magos xD ). Un Minuto y las clases con los Gryffindor y Los Slytherin comenzarían, tenía que reunir fuerzas ya que especialmente las clases con ellos los dejaba mas exhaustos que de costumbres.

-Entupidos Jóvenes, nunca se le acaban las energías…-murmuró enojado, y ¡Ya!, podía escuchar los pasos de sus alumnos y oírlos gritar y murmurar a lo alto. Diez minutos para que llegara el último alumno, estaban todos hablando cuando Snape se colocó de pie y los izo callar.

-¡Guarden silencio!, este no es una Feria Muggle, para que hagan esa cantidad Irritante de ruido¡Ahora, pagina 741 poción 3¡la quiero en 1 hora y 30 minutos!- dijo Snape con su voz habitual.

-Snape parece agotado- Murmuró Ron, parecía no, estaba agotado y ese comentario de Ron no pasó desapercibido por Severus, lo cual Gryffindor perdió 20 puntos, y así se vino la masacre de puntos, a la final se le quitó 50 puntos a Gryffindor y 40 a Slytherin, estaba tan molesto que no le dio importancia sacarle puntos a su propia casa.

La tarde paso normal, sin peleas ni acontecimientos extraños, las clases con la Profesora McGonagall, DCAO, Herbología, Todo normal, Hasta que la Luna sustituyó al sol para que pueda descansar, era el turno de la pequeña y traviesa luna para hacer guardia. Estrellas un sin número de ellas en el cielo, Grillos, el sonido tan conocido de los grillos, son infaltables. Hermione tomó su túnica y salió en marcha a la enfermería, tenía que buscar su libro, por que no había alcanzado a leerlo. Bajo las escaleras, camino por pasillos tranquila pero sigilosamente para que ni Filsh ni su Gata la encontraran o sino se llevaría un feo castigo. Caminó dobló hacia izquierdas y derechas, sabía perfectamente el camino hacía la enfermería que podría caminar hasta con los Ojos cerrados. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería fue donde estaba la cama que hace días ella esta postrada ahí. Vio la mesita y nada, no había rastros del Libro, abrió el pequeño cajón y _¡Eureka!_ Ahí estaba su libro, hasta que sintió la puerta de la enfermería abrirse, sintió pasos que se acercaban, curiosamente hacia ella, se sentó en el suelo, para que no la vieran, cuando los pasos terminaron levanto la cabeza y ¡ZAS!, un vuelco dio su corazón Snape estaba frente suyo.

-¿Qué hace en el suelo Granger?-dijo en susurro pero fue frío de todos modos

-Eh yo, bueno…busco… Mis lentes, si eso es, Mis lentes… es que no puedo leer sin ellos-Mintió

-No juegue conmigo Granger, no estoy para bromas-dijo serio le estiró una mano para que se levantara, la chica aceptó y con ayuda de él se levantó. Le izo una señal para que se moviera el se acercó a la mesita de noche, abrió el cajón y ¡Tatan!, ahí estaba el ingrediente que le faltaba para su poción, Había recordado haberla dejado en su túnica y ese mismo día fue a ver a Hermione y después de la pequeña visita inesperada la botellita debe haberse caído (N/a: Era una botellita apropósito xD) y alguien debió haberla recogido y haberla guardado ahí. Ahora como Hermione estaba atrás mirando lo que él saca, al darse vuela Severus chocó con ella, haciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas en la cama y llevándose a Hermione con él y esta cayendo enzima, se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que ella rompió el Hielo.

-Sabe, en estas ocasiones es tan tentadoramente agradable- se maldijo por decir esta estupidez que a la vez no era estupidez, solo sentimientos de su corazón ya que no pudo aguantar el sonrojo en su cara lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue besarlo, cerró sus ojos y besó con ternura a Snape. El que aun procesaba lo que Oyó sintió de nuevo esos labios que por dos días no dejaron dormir- _¡Maldición Granger!_-pensó, y a su vez correspondió el beso que al igual que ella fue suave y con el pasar de los minutos se volvía apasionado, no pudo llevar a cabo la promesa de esta mañana, Maldijo su debilidad, pero ¿Qué persona no se dejaría llevar en una ocasión como esta?, y ahora que, buscaba excusas para su debilidad, Si, tenía que reconocerlo, era débil, siempre fue débil y tiempo únicamente se encargaba de volverlo fuerte, con cada experiencia dolorosa de la vida. Paró de besar su boca bajó a su cuello mientras besaba y mordía suavemente, Severus cerró los Ojos y mordió su labio, Hermione por su lado le quitaba la molesta Túnica, lo había hecho una vez y no le costaría tanto como la primera, Chica de conocimiento rápido.

Snape se acomodó bien en la cama y tomando a Hermione de la cintura la colocó encima de el, mientras la labor de ella era desvestirlo, Le quitó el chaleco y la camisa, No aguantó mas y bajo por el pecho de Snape besando cada parte sin dejar ningún lugar sin besar, esto lo desesperó más y con un Ligero movimiento el que do encima de ella, Le quito la túnica, desabrochó su camisa, ya que no traía puesto su chaleco, Quitó la camisa y desabrochó su brasier, contemplo a la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo y comprendió que esto era mas fuerte que él saco su varita y cerró la puerta de la enfermería con un hechizo, cerró las costinas individuales (N/a: cada cama tiene una cortina individual), y un Hechizo silenciador, ahora si nadie, podría entrar ni escuchar nada. La besó tan salvajemente y dulce a la ves, bajando con la punta de su lengua por el cuello de ella, llegó a hasta su pecho izquierdo cual lo devoró con su boca mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro pecho de Hermione, No aguantó la presión y un gemido salió de su boca, esto pareció gustarle al maestro por que empezaba a succionar su pecho, Hermione llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Snape profundizando la acción, arqueó su espalda, Snape lamió y succionó el pecho de Hermione una vez que terminó empezó con el otro, una Ola de placer inundó a Hermione¿De donde rayos saca eso?, ella o se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, bajo las manos hasta llegar a los pantalones desabrochó a duras penas, así que Snape se encargó de lo demás, llevándose con los pantalones su ropa interior. Hermione se giró como pudo y quedo nuevamente arriba de su Profesor, mientras movía sus caderas encima del miembro del Profesor.

Snape por su lado Llevó sus manos hacía el trasero de Hermione tomos sus Bragas (N/a: Odio ese nombre ¬¬), y con un rápido movimiento sacó su falda y sus Bragas quedando los dos completamente desnudos, y así comenzaron Snape arriba otra vez de su alumna, beso su cuellos subió por su Oreja susurrando:

-Lista Granger- y está solo asintiendo con la mirada, Beso de nuevo su labios para que al momento de la penetración no fuera tan dolorosa, colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada de Hermione, y empezó a embestir, lentamente, haciendo que Hermione, levantara su espalda por mas, luego las embestidas eran mas rápidas, y aun besándola sus manos en sus pechos mientras los masajeaba, La chica al comienzo sintió un dolor, pero poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en placer, Ahora las embestidas eran rápidas Hermione gemía, al igual que Severus, cuando Hermione sintió algo tibio dentro suyo comprendió el Orgasmo de Snape. Este cayó en los brazos de ella, besando sus pechos ahora era turno de Hermione, así que Otra vez la posición anterior, Hermione encima de Snape, Lo miro recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de Severus con la mirada, las manos de Hermione en los Hombros de su Profesor y comienza a moverse, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, mientras Snape con sus caderas la guiaban uniéndose en una danza correctamente coordinada, ahora los movimientos de Hermione eran más rápidos, mas expertos, Snape acorraló sus pechos, los rozó con su pulgar, sus dos manos comenzaron a bajar por su cintura, lentamente, hasta llegar a sus caderas, una Sonrisa malévola en la boca de Snape, Hermione comprendió y espero paciente, las manos traviesas tomaron las caderas de Hermione y con un salvaje movimiento entro el miembro de Severus, sellando a Hermione como su mujer. Luego levantó la mitad de su cuerpo quedando cara a cara con Hermione, la cara de Hermione reflejaba dolor y placer disminuyó un poco el movimiento, después, mas rápido, mas rápidos, mas, rápidos, hasta Que Hermione tuvo su Orgasmo y cayó rendida en los fuerte brazos de su profesor, besándolo, con dulzura, se recostó al lado de él, lo abrazó, Severus izo lo mismo, su cara tan fría como siempre, pero Hermione sabía que muy dentro de él, la quería.

Tomó su mentón con su mano derecha y la izo mirarlo, la besó dulcemente, Hermione se sorprendió un poco y correspondió el beso, pasada las cinco de la mañana dos amantes regresan a sus habitaciones, con el objeto perdido, El libro y El frasco. A partir de esa noche la relación de ellos no volvió a ser igual.

**Fin

* * *

**

¡Wojo¡bien, es mi primer Lemon, no me maten si esta Horrible!, acepto sugerencia, reclamos, tomatazos, pastelazos, etc.

Bueno la idea de hacer este fic corto fue por que necesito terminar mis otras historias. xD, Luego volveré con otro Fanfic de SSHG se los prometo y será…mm bueno, un poco mas larga, no aseguro nada  …

**Agradecimientos a:** Karen, §U§ §NAPE, Varg22, Mira Black-Lupin, Nadine, Quimera16, Karen. (Bueno no se si eres la Karen anterior pero si no eres gracias y si eres la Karen anterior, doble gracias xD)

Gracias a todos por sus review, lamento no responderlos, son las 4 de La mañana y tengo sueño xD, bueno y dar gracias a las personas por sus futuros review. Adiós

**Elizabeth Salazar**


End file.
